Very Silly Songs!
A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the 7th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in January 14th, 1997 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in June 8th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, in November 9, 2004 on DVD by Sony Wonder with the Silly Song DVD Collecton, In Early 2006, it was re-released as part of the VeggieTales Classics Banner on DVD by Word Entertainment. In September 18, 2007, it was re-released with the seperate disc, and is the first of several sing-along videos. It features the 4 Silly Songs with Larry that had been released to date along with a half dozen others from the first 5 episodes. It also introduced the popular "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" whose Silly Song appears for the first time. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Forgiveness Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # God is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The New and Improved Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything ## VHS 1997 Release * 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Teaser * 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * 1997-2005 Big Idea logo * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo * Welcome to VeggieTales Promo * Josh and the Big Wall! Trailer * VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo * Madame Blueberry Trailer * 1999 Stay Tuned Bumper * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer * Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer * 1998 Big Idea Closing Bumper * 1998-2001 Distributed By Lyrick Studios logo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer * Why We Do What We Do Promo * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo * The Star of Christmas Teaser Trailer Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer * 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) * Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes Fun * Trivia Questions * Simon Says * How to Draw (Larry in Argentinian Garb and Pirate Larry) * Music Lesson with Kurt Previews Original 2004 Release * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * Princess and the Pie War * The Complete Silly Song Collection * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * A Snoodle's Tale * The Ballad of Little Joe * Veggie Classics * Dave and the Giant Pickle * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Josh And the Big Wall * Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space * Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed * Madame Blueberry * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Rack, Shack and Benny * King George And The Ducky * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Star Of Christmas * The Ballad Of Little Joe 2007 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Catalog Trailer 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon Tuba Warrior * VeggieTales Catalog Trivia *The "Bunny Song" from Rack, Shack & Benny had turned out to be extremely popular when it wasn't supposed to be, as it taught children bad manners which were aganist the message of the show. For this reason, when this video came out, the bunny song segment was redubbed to encourage better manners and ways of living. Gallery 801532369X.jpg|January 7th, 1997 VHS cover Category:Episodes Category:1997 Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry